Why?
by vampirebloodfighter
Summary: Every night he would afficked pain on to her. She could not stop him. Disclaimer: I don't own every song in every chapter the airtist do. I only own "Not Here"
1. Nightly Routine

Chapter 1: Nightly routine

Kagome's prov

Frruuummm! Shirk!

' he's drunk agin' I thought as I heard my dad's car come racing to a shirking stop. I got

up from my bed and headed down stairs to the living room.

This is me for forever

One of the lost ones

The one without a name

Without an honest heart as compass

Slam!

This is me for forever

One without a name

These lines the last endeavor

To find the missing lifeline

"Aren't yagonna sayhito yourdad" he said with he's words all slurred after he slammed the

Front door shut.

Oh, how I wish for soothing rain

All I wish is to dream agin

My loving heart lost in the dark

For hope I'd give my everything

I just stood there not moving or even blinking. 'I'm in for a rough night' I thought to

myself as I saw him getting closer and closer to me.

My flower will withered between

the pages 2 and 3

The once and forever bloom

Gone with my sins

"Bitch! You don't answer me" he yelled as he slapped me on the check, hard enough to

knock me to the floor.

Walk the dark path, sleep with angels

Call the past for help

Touch me with your love

And reveal to me my true name

"It's all your fault! You caused her death! Now you will pay" he yelled as he started to

kick me hard in the stomach.

Oh, how I wish for soothing rain

Oh, how I wish to dream agin

Once and for all and all for once

Nemo my name for evermore

"Ah" I let out a little whimper as his foot hit me in the stomach, sending a shooting pain

thourgh me.

Nemo sailing home

Nemo letting go

"Heh" he laughed and I knew it had just started. He walked away into the kitchen.

Oh, how I wish for soothing rain

All I wish for is to dream agin

My loving heart lost in the dark

For hope I'd give my everything

He came back with a knife in his hand. "Now you will fell what 'She' felt" he yelled as he

started to slash me with the cold, knife.

Oh, how I wish for soothing rain

Oh, how I wish to dream agin

Once and for all and all for once

Nemo my name for evermore

Name for evermore

"Ah" I winced as the blade cut my flesh. Blood splattered everywhere with each strike as he

continued for the next ten minutes. I just laid there crying silently.


	2. The Boy who Came back to Me

Chapter 2: The Boy who Came back to Me

Kagome's prov./Next Morning

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I turn off my alarm clock without taking my eyes off of the ceiling.

_'I got no sleep at all'_ I thought to myself, my eyes still fixed on the ceiling. I slowly sit up, trying not to re-open the wounds from last night.

"Ah!" I whine in a soft voice. _'It hurts more than normal'_ I think as I try and stand, but

instead I end up falling to my knees, hard. I look down at my knees to see new bruises over the

old ones and see that the wounds from the knife had re-opened. I try agin to get up,

slowly and unsteady. After I got my balance I walked slowly to the bathroom on the left side of

my room. I look in the mirror and looked at the purple bruise that had formed on my right

check from last night. I took a quick shower, almost falling, because of the pain, and began to cry.

After the shower I quickly cleaned and bandaged the new wounds, got dressed in my usual blue

jeans and black hooded sweater, grabbed my bag, and walked downstairs. As I walked past the

living room I found my dad passed out on the couch.

'Why?' I think to myself as I walk out the door to go to school.

**Theme song**

**Not Here**

_Everywhere I turn I see your dark eyes_

_Can't hide from this anymore!_

_It's eating away at me!_

_Drowning me in sorrow!_

_Your not here!_

_Your not real!_

_Your in my past!_

_So stay there! (x2)_

_Darkness has fallen once agin..._

_Showing the emptiness inside of me..._

_I can still here your voice..._

_Telling me to disappear! (disappear x3)_

_Your tearing me apart from the inside!_

_You can't just leave me alone!_

_I'm running out of places to hide!_

_I can't escape your lies! (Lies x2)_

_Your words price me like daggers!_

_My heart is bleeding!_

_My body is bleeding!_

_Death! Take me away from this pain1_

_Your not here!_

_Your not real!_

_Your in my past!_

_So stay there! (x2)_

_I'm laying on this dark floor.._

_You appear before me..._

_Laughing like it's a joke..._

_I'm glad you LOVE MY PAIN!_

_I HATE YOU!_

_You'll never understand what you did!_

_How you hurt me with your damn lies!_

_Get away from me NOW! (Now x2)_

_Your ripping me to shreds!_

_You stabbed me over and over!_

_Get away..._

_Get away..._

_GET AWAY NOW!_

_Your not here!_

_Your not real!_

_Your in my past so stay there! (X2)_

_I lay on this dark floor alone..._

_My body drained of blood..._

_Can't put the pieces together..._

_My life is slowly slipping away..._

_I'll make sure my ghost haunts you when my body is gone..._

_Even after death your lies replay in my head!_

**End of theme song**

**School**

"Hey! Kagome!" I hear a familiar voice call to me. I look up to see Sango waving her hand

in the air at the front gates to school.

"Hey" I reply with a soft smile as I approach her. Her eyes drifted from my eyes to the

bruise on my check and back to my eyes. "I fell going upstairs last night." I say with a smile,

trying to re-sure her that I was fine. She lifted one brow and I said "I'm fine don't worry," with

another soft smile._ 'She can't find out.... even though I know she's right with her suspicion'_ I think

to myself as Sango and I begin to walk to class togther.

Class

As Sango and I enter class everyone watches us walk to our seats. I can feel their evil glares

and it makes me feel uneasy. We continue to our desks, that happen to be right next to each other.

"She's got another bruise" one student whispers to another.

"I bet she did that herself, so she can get attention." the other student replied.

Sango looks at me with a sympathetic look and I reassure her with a soft smile. She mouths

_"I'm sorry"._ But before I can answer her back someone had stepped between us. I look up to see

non-other than Kikyo, with her evil smile and narrowed eyes.

"Well, well. Look who has a new bruise. Heh. Your so pathetic. No one will ever want you.

Your so stupid and ugly, you just CRY attention." Kikyo laughs evilly as she points out my faults.

Then she bends down to my ear. "You better stay away from Inuyasha! He's mine! He well never

want you, you piece of fucking trash" She says in my ear. I can hear the evil in her voice and I can

feel her glare. She stands up and smiles nicely and walks away. I look at Sango who has a shocked

look on her face, but before she starts to talk the bell rings and the teacher starts to talk.

**After School on the Way Home**

After saying goodbye to Sango, I continue to walk home by myself. I replay in my head

what Kikyo had said earlier today. She knows I have liked Inuyasha since we were in middle

school. Inuyasha and I haven't really hung out much , since my mom died a year and a half

ago. I lost contact with all my friends because of Kikyo spread lies to get me by myself, but Sango

didn't believe a one. She stayed by me through everything and still does. As I approach my

driveway I pause. His car was in the drive, well in the grass actually. _"He's been drinking"_ I think

to myself after I see his car in a new spot than this morning.

_Crack!_

I hear footsteps come toward me and I whip around to see who it is. My eyes widened to

see that its non-other than Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha" I stutter from the shock to see him here.

"Kagome....ah. What happened to your check?!" Inuyasha says in shock after seeing the

bruise on my check.

"I-it's nothing" I reply back to him.

"Don't listen to anything Kikyo says to you and be careful, she seems really pissed at you."

Inuyasha says back to me. I nod to re-sure him I understand.

"Do you want to tell me how you got that bruise?" he asks me. I just stare at the ground.

"Kagome...did your dad hit you?" he asks his question but in a different way. My eyes widened

with fear that he knows. "He does, doesn't he?" He asks agin. I lift up my head so I can stare him

in the eyes. "I know he does, Kagome. I was walking by last night and I heard him yelling at you.

So I went to the window and saw him cut you with a knife and then he walked away and left you

on the floor, bleeding". Before I could stop myself I nod yes and tears stream down my face.

Inuyasha wraps his arms around me to comfort me and says "I'm so sorry Kagome. I'm sorry."


End file.
